The Monster Inside
by Girl Plus Pig
Summary: After an accidental incident, weird things happen. There will be WenDip for WenDip shippers. Could there be a monster inside of Dipper? Will this beast get in between Wendy's plan with Dipper? Read. Review.Love. Slight WenDip. Rating may change due to character death.
1. Chapter 1

The Monster Inside

Chapter 1

* * *

**Dipper's **_**Flashback:**_

_** I was laying on my back, practically choking on the water. Only a couple of minutes ago, I came across the sweet aroma of a nearby water fountain.I decided to give it a taste or two, and took a sip. The sweet,tasty water clogged my throat. I hacked and choked, after mere seconds I collapsed left for the dead. The water finally draining from my throat, but everything zoned to black and I went motionless...**_

_** End of Flashback**_

I awoke in the middle of the forest, my clothes ripped and shredded to look like rags. Scratches and bruises spread in every inch of my body. Around me, lay sheds of wolf hair... Wolfs, I thought. I stood on my unbalanced knees and tried to gain direction to the Mystery Shack. I followed the trail that lead to the yard of the Shack. The air around me, growing chillier every minute.I put my hands in my pocket and kept moving at a fast pace.

As soon as I spotted the Mystery Shack, I broke out into a run. I ran, not wanting to feel the icy wind on my back anymore. I bursted through the doors and walked upstairs. Mabel was fast asleep when I stepped through the doors. I grabbed a change of clothes and hopped into the shower_**  
**_

The hard-beating hot, water swam down the drain, some dirt and mud along with it. What was with the scratches and the bruises...What was wrong with the wolf hair? I came to thinking. Could it have something to do with that weird water? After my hair and body were clean, I changed to some shorts and my vest, then went to sleep. My weird dreams didn't last long, because Grunkle Stan woke me up.

"Hey kid, wake up." He whispered." Where the hell have you been? Your sister was worried sick lookin' for you!" I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Grunkle Stan slapped my cheek, lightly so not to wake up Mabel. After I turned to look back at him, he was already gone.

Th Next Day...

I was talking to Wendy, tryng to banter with her, and she comes up with a creepy question.

" Do you wanna go out sometime?" I held one finger up, 'Hold on one second' It seemed to say. She nodded and I pinched myself. I nodded my head, tearing up from my self induced pinch. She smiled and kissed my cheek. My face flushed and she left. When I looked back on the table, there was a note in her handwriting.

_My number: XOXO-XOXOXO-XOXOXO (made it up)_

I picked the piece of paper and stuffed it into my pocket. The day kept getting wierder and weirder.

That Night..

Everyone was dead asleep. My eyes; wide open. I stood from my bed and checked my mirror. It felt like some hair was tickling my face. When I saw my reflection, there was hair growing every inch of my face. I hesitantly touched my face and came across a hairy hand. My nails were extra sharp, claw-like actually. On some weird instinct, I came down on all fours and ran outside. My teeth sharpened, at this point my whole body was covered in fur. My body bulked up and ripped my clothes.

Once again, everything zoned black...

* * *

**_Alright, after that whole...SCENE, we should all know that Dipper is, what kind of animal?...A WereWolf!"_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravity Falls._**

**_Thanks~ Girl Plus Pig_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

When I woke up, I was casually laying on my bed. You know, the same old same old. My bed was covered in wolf hair. Is this a weird phase in puberty? I stood up and changed, then I walked down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen, no one was there. I searched the entire Shack, including the secret basement, but yet no one was in sight. Weird.

I stepped outside and found Mabel, left helplessly. Unconcious. Scratches and bruises across her arm and legs. I ran and knelt down beside her. I shook her body and she tensed, then relaxed. Her eyes opened and once she saw me, began shivering in fear. She screamed. I screamed.

"AAAHHHH!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"G-Get away! Get a-away fr-from me!" She screamed. I furrowed my eyebrows.

I looked around and covered her mouth. Tears silently left her eyes. I hugged her and she stopped shaking. I smiled and she stood up. She, also, had to walk unbalanced, to the Shack.

"Mabel." At the sound of her name leaving my mouth, she jumped. " Where is Grunkle Stan?" My voice was grouchy and tough sounding. She nervously pointed to a far part in the deep...dark...woods. We both walked to where Grunkle was. When we arrived, Grunkle Stan was in a position you would find a doll after a non-caring child. We both walked to him, and I saw it. The proof I needed. Grunkle Stan's shirt and tux was ripped in half...and right on his stomach were the initials : **Dipper P**_**  
**_

I choke and run off to the Shack while Mabel takes out Grunkle Stan's phone from his pocket and dial 911. Around fifteen minutes later, I check outside and spy an ambulance truck surrounded by police cars. One specific police man looks at me and I cover the blinds. I try to take my mind off of my...crime and click on the TV.

Next thing I know, the phone rings to life.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Dipper! Why weren't you at the Diner last night?! You didn't even call me!" The voice hollered.

"Well, I -I would have called but-"

"But what?!"

"But- I'm sorry!" I burst into tears. On the other side of the phone I hear Wendy repeating 'It's 's alright.'

"O.K maybe..maybe we can try at lunch time. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah..Yeah, see you."

"See ya, dork." She said, sounding like her usual self.I smile and threw the phone in its holder. I relax and continue watching Tiger Fist.

At lunch time...

I wa sitting in a booth, waiting for Wendy. Just as I was about to call her, she walked in the door, wearing her usual flainal top and jeans. I smiled and she walked toward the table.

"Hi Dipper!" She gleamed.

"Hey! Wendy, I'm sorry. Sorry that I wasn't there last night."

"Yeah,what was that about, anyway? I mean, yeah, I pushed the date in your face, but you could have called and I would have been cool. I was meaning to ask you-" The waitress came and we ordered our food.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, nothing?"

I was so busy talking, that I didn't even notice that it was dark outside. The full moon was barely peaking above the horizon but my nails grew extraordinarily long. Without saying a word both of us left the Diner, not even touching our meals. We quickly walked to the Shack. I was about to ask what was up with Wendy, when I noticed a patch of auburn fur on her neck.

I then noticed her claws. Maybe she has a secret of her own!

* * *

_Sorry for the wait! It wasn't my intention to leave you hanging!Hey, at least I UPDATED!Right?_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravity Falls in any way!_**

**_Thanks~Girl Plus Pig:3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

We continued walking, Wendy and I. The patch of fur spreading wider. I tapped her shoulder with my extra long nails and she turned to face me. Her small, round nose transformed to a long snout. Her light,caramel eyes turned to midnight black, beady eyes. Her round ears were pointy, much different than my features. She hid her face behind her hand, but it was furry as well.

"Wendy, this is what you were hiding?" I said behind my sharp fangs. Tears drippled steadily from her eyes. I hugged her, right when my body bulked and I grew. I guess, since she's a girl, her body doesn't bulk up and bigger. She laid her head on my shoulder, since we were practically the same height.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Time of Day: Night**_

_**"Hey, Wendy! Let's go back to Dusk 2 Dawn! Dipper wants to try Smile Dip. I don't, that stuff is evil!" Mabel said. At that time, Wendy was in a hurry to leave. Automatically, she ran out the door. Mabel and Dipper followed her outside, tracking Wendy with the muddy footsteps. The foot prints finally ended, the twins looked frantically searched high and low. The only thing they saw was a shadow howling at the moon.**_

_**"Let's go home." Dipper said. His smile faded to a frown and they trudged, while the wolf began to whine and hid in the forest.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Wendy slowly nodded her head. Then we bent down on all fours and walked around in the forest. I sniffed the ground when Wendy 'kissed' me. I blushed and looked at her. She smiled and we began to chase each other in the light of the moon. Wendy signaled me to follow her, we went deeper and deeper in the woods, until we reached a hollow cave. A light warmed up the cave from within. We slept through the night.

When the sun was barely above the horizon,my eyes opened. My body was surprisingly in my usual clothes, and in the corner of my eye I spotted Wendy sniffling. I lifted my head and walked over to her. I tapped her shoulder and she pulled me into a hug.

''Dipper!'' She yelled.'' I'm so sorry I hadn't told you before! It's my fault.. all of this is my fault!'' I pulled away, confused. She hid her face underneath her hands. I pulled them away, revealing tear trails.

"What are you talking about? The water fountain wasn't your fault. That is what made me a werewolf...wasn't it?" I asked. Suddenly, Wendy's eyes grew wider.

"It wasn't the fountain. That was a trap. A set up for someone completely different. It was for Gideon." She said. Now, my eyes grew bigger.

"Why would it be for Gideon? How would you know it was for Gideon?" She hid her face again."..." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I said."I ..it.." My eyebrows wrinkled."What!?" I said again."I SET IT UP!" She yelled, looking me in the eyes, bigger tears ran to the ground. I stared at them, wide eyed."I set it up..." She repeated, every word quieter than the last.

"I set it ALL up. I..made the fountain.I found you. I...I bit you." The last words I hadn't quite heard. I lifted her chin with my index finger, met with her eyes, chuckled lightly, and kissed her. It felt..well..I don't know how it felt. It happened to fast, then, her lips picked up the paste,our lips synchronized. Moving at the same time. I finally pulled back, holding her stare.

"I don't care if you bit me. We're closer than ever now, Wendy. Can't you feel how you heart flutters when I'm near?" She nodded her head, looking to the floor. I laughed and coughed. I can't go home or come near Mabel anymore. I'll just hurt them and possibly kill them. I felt tears down my cheeks, and I walked slowly out the cave. I suppose Wendy didn't care where I went.

"What are you gonna do, Dipp?" I asked myself. I left the tears run down my face, my hands stuck in my pockets.

**_Later that Night..._**

I was still in my human 'form', although my nails were claws and the fur was in every inch of my being. I was headed into town. The town only had one person just walking around. I felt some weird urge to eat. I didn't have the urge for hamburgers or food like that...I needed flesh. . I pounced to the ground and jumped on the girl. I chomped down and heard a faint cry, then silence. Blood plastered my face. The thick blood drained down my throat. I dropped her body on the pavement. She's dead. I killed her.

My eyes widened like platters. The (sniff...) familiar scent, the familiar...sweater. Mabel. MABEL!

I fell to my knees and held Mabel in my arms. Her body was limp. Her neck where I ate from was bent in an odd way. Gushes of blood rushed through the gap in her neck.

" MABEL! I screamed. I didn't just cry, I felt water. WATER. From my eyes, gushing like the blood from Mabel's neck. I just left her, left her and had to heave in my breaths. This beast- this MONSTER inside- won't leave until I die-THAT'S it. I'll just die. It'll be what's best...for** _ALL_ **of us. I silently walked to the cave. To the home...FOR NOW.

* * *

**_Thst's just...sad. One more chapter. Not the last, though. Niether will the next one. I'll keep_** TMI **_alive...FOR NOW!_  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravity Falls._**

**_Thanks, GIRL PLUS PIG :3_**


End file.
